Something Blue
by shadowhunters.demigods
Summary: Annabeth is having doubts because of Percy. Will his father be able to sooth these? Please read to find out. Sequel to Since We First Met.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Blue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Uncle Rick. Except this plot.**

* * *

 **Sequel to Since We First Met**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

* * *

Since Percy popped the question, everyone has been asking me what I'm going to wear or where we are going to have the ceremony and re ception, or if I've picked a dress. No one but Piper knows that we haven't even set a date yet.

Lately, I have been finding comfort by the sea. It reminds me of Percy and the sound smells like sea water and at night the Empire State Building glistens in the far off distance. I have always considered Camp- Half Blood home, but Percy wants to move to New Rome and help Reyna, because Frank and Hazel moved to New York to help stop the maze from moving across America. All the gods have been buzzing. All they seem to want is an invite to our wedding.

Even Hera is being civil towards me. Reyna thinks that she has to because she is the goddess of marriage and the home. I haven't stepped in any cow dung piles in front of my feet lately. Once, when I got back from the climbing wall, there was a peacock sitting on my bed in the Athena cabin. We had to send it to the Brooklyn Zoo because Festus tried to eat the bird.

Percy has been so involved in New Rome, that it seems like he is praetor again. There is a vote coming up and I am worried that someone will nominate him because he has done so much. I want to stay here, but I know that he wants to move to New Rome and go to college and have kids there.

I have been praying to my mom for guidance and I even burned the weave that Arachne had made of Percy and I. She hasn't even sent a sign. Percy doesn't even seem to notice me anymore. I have even prayed to Aphrodite about it. She sent me a vision of when we met in Virginia and she said to me that she would make my love life interesting. Lately, I have been wondering if this is what she meant.

* * *

 **Three Months Later: The Praetor Elections**

* * *

Today is the prator's vote. Reyna is staying in office, but Percy was nominated. Everyone came up to me and told me congratulations, but it was harder and harder each time to face Percy because he looked so happy. The whole place became quiet when Frank and Reyna came out onto the podium.

"I Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, have chosen to retire from the legion and move to New York to help Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Apprentice of Hecate, watch the development of the labyrinth , and eventually stop it."

Then Reyna steps in to give her speech. The Romans are very formal with everything. "I am sorry to see you go Frank Zhang, Son of Mars. You did a great service for the legion against Gaea. Thank you for your service." Then the whole place erupts with applause for Frank.

"Now, onto see who will fill Praetor Zhang's spot. Our selections are Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Rick Garter. You have all casted your votes. The new praetor is Percy Jackson. We all know of the greatness he did for our legion an for the world. I know you will all accept him and his wife to be Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, they will both be moving to New Rome. And great news, they have decided to have their wedding here."

That did it for me. I didn't know how Percy could just abandon his heritage and his home, just because he was elected to be ladder of the amp. He was already the leader of Camp Half-Blood. I go to the guest houses and grab my stuff and some weapons and call my dad asking him to get a plane ready because I was going to D.C. I had an apartment there that I owned so I could go there and speak at Georgetown when I needed to. Percy doesn't know about, no one does except for my dad, but he swore that he wouldn't tell anyone, including Percy. It is my safe haven, and that's exactly what I need right now.

The guyI thought I knew has abandoned everything I thought he stood for. Before I leave, I take the ring off and leave it on the bed without a note. I will be in D.C. before he even gets back to the house because the Romans party for 10 hours afterwards. I know that he will be heartbroken, but he can have a relationship with Reyna if he wants to be a Roman. I don't want to be in New Rome. I know that people will think I overreacted, but he never once asked what I wanted.

The thing that hurt me the most, was hi moving our wedding to California because since I was 7, I had always dreamed of having my wedding at camp. I always thought that he had by interests and thoughts at my heart. My mother was right, you can ver trust anyone related to the Sea God.

* * *

 **After the Party** **: Percy POV**

* * *

I have never partied so hard in my life. I did not see Annabeth at all throughout the party. I figured that she had gone to bed. I couldn't wait to tell her that Reyna had received permission from her mom to have our ceremony at the Temple of Bellona. I knew that Annabeth would be excited because she loved the temple.

I open the door to our bedroom to find it empty and on the foot of the bed is her ring. There is no note and I go look in the closet and none of her stuff is there. I take one look at her ring and run out of the house to the Pegaus stalls and grab Blackjack and fly to her father's house to ask him where his daughter is.

All I am able to think about is that she left me and didn't talk to me at all. That ring was from my father. She shouldn't have been able to take it off unless sh wasn't in love me me anymore. Dad had enchanted it so that she could never lose it. It meant one thing to me, Annabeth doesn't love me.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Something Blue**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Searching**

* * *

 **All characters and previous plot used to build this story belong to Rick. I wish I owned this.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

* * *

It's been three weeks since I left Percy. At first, I stayed with Thalia and the Hunters. Artemis showed up at their camp and applauded me for finally coming to my senses about men. I knew I couldn't stay here long because percy knew how close we had become. It took a while, but I finally thought of the one place that was truly untraceable, Ogygia. Only the gods can teleport there and my mother is in no mood to give anyone the coordinates anymore. Percy has already visited the island, so he can never return. Leo's memories were wiped in the River Lethe of how he traced the island.

"O Isis show me Athena, Goddess of Wisdom" The rainbow shimmered until I saw my mother.

"Annabeth, what do you need?"

"I need you to transport me to Calypso's island. This is the only place Percy cannot find me. Thalia said she will visit me and hopefully you will as well.?"

"Of course! From the beginning, I did not like this boy and now he has broken my daughter's heart. I do not see any reason to not give you what you want. If that boy ever comes knocking on my palace door, I will kick him off Olympus so hard…. Well let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Thank you so much Mother." Then I heard bells and smelled coconuts.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

It has been three weeks and I have found no trace of Annabeth. Her father didn't even know we were engaged, Thalia couldn't be reached because the Hunters wouldn't let me near their camp, and my father warned me not to go near Olympus because Athena and Ares were camped at the front door ready to kill me. I have tried every method of tracking and I was unable to find her. I even had Nico check the underworld for me. She wasn't there, thank the gods.

I don't know why she left me. I hadn't seen her since before the elections and then she disappeared sometime between the elections and the end of the party. My father didn't even know how she disappeared so quickly. I knew her mother was helping, but I didn't voice that. I don't want to deal with her wrath anytime soon.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

* * *

A snow titan, who is so old and powerful, that my father had to go deal with it, has stuck me at camp due to snow. Its water and I can't control it.

But on the bright side, Leo is coming back to camp today, with some news about the location of Annabeth.

"Hey Percy! So, you won't believe me, but I think I know where she is. I placed a tracker on Ogygia when I was there, because my dad warned me the gods were thinking about wiping my memories of the place after we left."

"You better not be kidding Leo. I have spent the last month and a half looking for her with nothing. Thank you so much Leo. We better hurry. Annabeth has a sixth sense about people coming for her. Grab Festus. Let's go."

"Woo hoo! Road trip!"

* * *

 **Ogygia**

* * *

"Thals, Percy is coming for me. I can tell."

"Relax, there is no way he is smart enough to think of this. None of your siblings are there, because they are all on quests or in college."

"No, I'm serious. After Tartarus, I am always able to tell if someone is looking for me. I know I am right. We need to move now."

"This is the one place they can't track you. They would need the help of the gods to find this place. Athena has placed wards around this place so no one can enter or exit."

"Ok. Fine. But if Percy shows up with guns blazing, I am going to blame you."

"Relax"

As she says this, we hear a huge crash on the other side of the island. I shoot Thalia a look that says I told you so. Then I hear his voice.

"Annabeth! I know you are here! I found your owl necklace! And im guessing that Thalia is here to because I found some stray bows and a silver tent.!

Thalia interrupts him.

"JACKSON. GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOW OR SO HELP ME!"

Percy crushes her in a hug.

"How did you find us?" Thalia asks.

"Leo left a tracker the last time he was here."

Then he sees me.

"Annabeth! I am so glad that I found you. I thought you were dead! But you weren't in the Underworld, so I began to freak out. Your mom is really mad at me though. You left no note and left the ring behind. That was an enchanted ring. You shouldn't have been able to pull it off, unless you don't love me anymore. Do you love me?"

"No. I stopped loving you the moment you started making all the decisions on OUR wedding. And besides, I think that I lost you when Hera took your memories. You were attracted to the allure of New Rome and the life we could've had there. It's obvious that Reyna likes you and I think that she is a better fit for you. Please leave. I don't love you."

"But Annabeth…."

"Just go. Goodbye Percy.


	3. Chapter 3: Redo

**Something Blue**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Redo**

* * *

 **Everything belongs to Rick**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

Since Annabeth broke my heart, I went back to New Rome to assume the praetorship. Thankfully, there were no other Great Prophecies issued so I was able to live my life in peace. I actually found peace with Reyna. We were both banged up from the war with Gaea and suffered pretty similar nightmares, so we ended up becoming a couple pretty quickly. I still made pretty frequent trips back to Camp Half-Blood, but I made the mistake of going on May 17, 2021.

Annabeth was getting married. To a Son of Boreas. How could she? After all the trouble his other sons gave us. She looked so beautiful though. Her dress was strapless and her hair shined in the sun. Piper was sitting with me. If she was not charmspeaking me to stay in my seat, I would have interrupted the ceremony. I stayed for the ceremony, but left before she turned around to walk back down the aisle as a married woman. Seeing her made my heart pang, but I was over her. I had Reyna now.

We were a better suit for each other. We lived in New Rome and were going to be praetors together for a long time. We eventually got married, after much convincing on the part of Reyna. She thought it would prevent her from doing her praetor duties for the day. It took my mom, my dad, and a call from Piper and Jason to convince her that it was okay to get married and still run a camp. Jason and Piper are running Camp Half-Blood because Chiron is off recruiting demigods. We got married on March 6, 2022. Reyna surprisingly wasn't really organized about the whole wedding. Piper said I was bridezilla. I had a 3 inch binder full of plans. The whole legion helped get the camp ready for the wedding. Piper was Reyna's maid of honor. They had become really close over the course of the last few years because they were both running camps with their significant other. Our color palette was gold and navy blue. I was really surprised that I cared so much about this wedding. A lot of immortal being showed up for our wedding: Poseidon, Bellona, Artemis, Apollo, and a lot of others I couldn't remember their names. After the ceremony, the party went on for hours. Reyna and I snuck out because we were so exhausted. Our lives went on. We had 3 kids, 2 girls and our oldest was a boy.

Annabeth left first, then Reyna. I was sad when Annabeth died, but it was nothing compared to the grief that I felt for Reyna. At that point I had realized I had truly gotten over Annabeth. I knew my time was coming . Cupid had told me a broken heart can kill you, especially if it was the one that you loved most. I began sleeping a lot more and having a harder time waking up each morning. 7 days after Reyna died, I woke up in a different bed in a different view from the window. I looked over and there was someone next to me. When that someone flipped the sheets down I was expecting Reyna. But it wasn't her. It was Annabeth.

"Get out of my bedroom! How did you even get in here?"

"Oh my gods! Why am I not in my room? Where is Carston? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why am I here? When I went to bed last night, I was at Camp Jupiter. When i woke up, I am here in some freaky place with someone in my bed that wasn't there last night."

"Percy. You are in Elysium. You died in your sleep last night."

"Still. Why am I in a bed with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ask Hades."

"There is no we. You lost the privilege to use we after you told me to leave your life. I showed up to your wedding and didn't cause a scene. Reyna and I got a call that Camp Half-Blood was under attack the day of our wedding. We dropped everything to help you, and when we got there, we saw no monsters, only a really beat up camp full of demigods. It was like you were trying to sabotage our wedding."

"I would do no such thing. It's not my fault that we beat the monsters before the legion showed up. Your response time needed work."

"I am going to find Hades. I don't want you to be here when I get back."

"Well, I want to hear Hades's explanation. I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

At Hades' Palace: Italics is Hades, Bold is Annabeth

* * *

"Hades! Where are you in this place/ I have questions and I know you have answers."

" _I'm here. No need to shout. Why are you upset? You are on the Isle of the Blessed and with the woman you love."_

"The woman I love is Reyna. Annabeth broke my heart. When I woke up, I expected to be next to her, not HER."

" _Well, the Isle of the Blessed's magic is weird. It has been rumored to put you next to the person who you love, not just who you married. My guess is that you and Annie over here never got over each other and have been lying to yourselves since that day."_

 **"Well that is not a good explanation. I thought you had complete control over the Underworld. And some magic comes along and makes me wake up next to him in the morning. That just does not make sense."**

"Even the Fates wouldn't care that much. Why can't we make our lives with our spouses instead of who the Fates think we are destined to be."

I stop when the ground begins to shake.

 **"Maybe you shouldn't question the Fates, Percy."**

"Yeah. In hindsight that wasn't the best move."

Then I look over at her and begin to think about all the times we shared before she left. I was happy with Reyna, but now I realized I was never fully over Annabeth. I would be content living with her for eternity. I still loved her and I never stopped.

* * *

 **That's the end.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please go and read my other stories. This chapter is betaed.**


End file.
